Sisters, 12
by angelprincess20
Summary: 12 treasures from the past, come to Heatherfield as 12 girls. Why are they there read and find out...No flames!
1. Sister Dearest

**Disclaimer: I do not own witch, but if I did I would be very happy.**

A long time ago before the pervious Guardians of the Veil, there lived twelve special treasures. The treasures were the most valuable things on Earth, each one had a special power. Each one were also girls. Lets start with the names of the Treasures: Love, Generosity, Happiness, Peace, Luck, Intelligence, Loyalty, Destiny, Dreams, Hope, Forgiveness, and Heal. A great evil came and destroyed them, now history will repeat it self when these twelve Treasured suddenly appear in Heather Field as twelve ordinary girls.

Heather Field:

"Yo, Isabelle," A girl about 16 yelled from a bottom of a lovely staircase. "Get down here or you'll be late!" She wore a lovely uniform in red and white with a yin and yan necklace.

"Coming Ruby!" A girl about the age of 13 made her way down the stairs. She wore a t-shirt that showed her midriff, with a care bear on it and light blue jeans. Her shoes were a pink and white Converse.

"Where's Jonas?" Ruby asked impatiently, tapping her black leather shoe on the floor.

"Up stairs putting on make-up," Isabelle replied. "You know her, she loves her make-up."

The two girls walked to the kitchen, knowing that Jonas will take awhile before coming down. Ruby sat on a wooden stool beside the sink, watching her other sister packing her bag.

"Are you nervous, Victoria?" Ruby smirked knowing that Vicky was the most shyest person she has ever met.

"Why would you...you say that?" Vicky asked stumbling a bit.

"Because you just put a shoe in you're bag." Ruby pointed to the blue and grey shoe sticking out of her bag.

Vicky pulled it out and continued to pack. Ruby let out a sigh as she looked at a small picture beside Vicky's bag. Their mom died 6 months ago and now their dad was always busy, so Vicky being 18 was in charge most of the time.

"Isabelle, call Sandy from the washroom," ordered Vicky.

Isabelle stood up and walked to the tan colored door beside the huge window that was sourcing them with morning light, "Sandy, hurry up!" Isabelle knocked on the door loud enough to get a response.

"Okay," A voice said from the other side of the door. About 5 seconds later the knob slowly turned and the door opened. A girl not much older than Isabelle stood in the door way. "What?"

"Vicky said to hurry up."Isabelle pointed to Vicky who was know putting on her pink corduroy jacket that matched her pink jeans and white boots.

"Vicky man, I was just applying eye liner," Sandy said holding up her black eye liner with her left hand and pointing to her eye with the left hand. The eye liner matched her outfit which was a white sweater that was short to show you're stomach but her t-shirt was long enough to cover her stomach. She finished the outfit in black pants with black air forces.

"You're too young to put on eye liner." Vicky snatched the liner from her younger sister and put it in her back pack. "I started to wear make-up when I was 16 and you're only 14 so wait 2 more years."

Sandy rolled her eyes and looked and Vicky. Vicky had graduated high school one year early since she was brilliant. Vicky was too old fashioned, too shy and too mature for her age.

"I'm here did anyone miss me?" A voice called from behind Ruby. This girl looked 17 to 15. You can't tell her age because of her make-up and her voice.

"Jonas wears make-up and she's only a year older than me!" complained the hot-headed 14 year old. "She wears eyes shadow, lip stick, eye liner, mascara, blush and whatever while I only wear eye liner, mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss."

"I am not having a discussion on who wears make-up." Vicky sighed seeing the 2 teens sticking tongues at each other. "Where's Angel, Honey, Chloe and the other girls?"

"We are right here," said 4 voices ranging from the age of 12 to 8.

"Okay good," Vicky looked at all her sisters. "Where are the other four ?"

"Morgan is packing up and Lourdes, Sunny, and Rochelle are in the living room watching T.V." Angel the 10 year old answered. Morgan stood at being second oldest while Chloe was 12, Honey was 11, Lourdes was 9, Rochelle is 8 and Sunny is 7.


	2. Getting to know each other

So right now 11 girls were at school, Morgan, Jonas and Ruby were at the high school, Isabelle and Sandy were at Sheffield Institute and the rest were at another elementary.

With Witch:

"You know the new girl in our class has the coolest hair color," gushed Will. "It's magenta!"

"We have a new student too," Hay lin said opening the door for the girls at Silver Dragon. "Her name is Isabelle."

"What does she look like?" Cornelia asked.

"She has brown hair, with two braids at the front and hazel eyes," Irma answered. "She looks a bit like Karen in Sister Princess." (That's where I got the idea on how Isabelle will look.)

The door of the Silver Dragon opened to let in 5 girls. Cornelia looked up at them to see a familiar pink headed girl, "Hey there's the new girl, Sandy."

"Hey, Isabelle's with her," replied Taranee as she turned back around to face Will.

Sandy came up to Will and Cornelia, "Hey Will, hi there Cornelia," she said. "This is my little sister Isabelle, and my older sisters' Morgan, Jonas and Ruby." All of them waved.

"Hay lin you're restaurant is so amazing!" exclaimed Isabelle. "I hope one day I will be able to own a restaurant."

"Can we get something to eat?" Morgan asked looking at her stomach which let out faint growls. "I'm hungry."

"When are you not hungry?" Jonas asked. Morgan replied with a shut up and slapped Jonas's arm.

"Hey, Jonas, you look a bit like Corny," Irma teased.

"Thanks for the compliment," Jonas said sending a wink at Cornelia. Cornelia smiled and winked back.

"That wasn't a compliment," muttered Irma. Both the blondes sent her a evil glare.

"Isabelle, do you know you look like Karen from Sister Princess?" Hay lin asked knowing that Isabelle might not know what she is talking about.

"Yeah, and Sandy looks like Chikage and my little sister Angel looks like Sakuya and my other sister Lourdes looks like Kaho," she smiled.

"How many sisters do you guys have?" Will asked.

"12, including ourselves," the five sisters answered. Witch looked at each other thinking 'omg, 12!'

"What are their names?" Taranee asked breaking the silence.

"I'll start from oldest to youngest," Ruby volunteered. "First, Vicky, then Morgan, then me, than Jonas, then Sandy, then Isabelle, then Chloe, then Honey, then Angel, then Lourdes, then Rochelle and then Sunny," Ruby let out a very long sigh.

"Wow," Witch said. After Morgan ordered food they decided to chat for a while until Vicky comes and picks them up.

**Next Witch and the sisters goes to the sisters' home and get fully introduced to everyone and soon one guardian will learn the sister's secret and past. **


	3. Treasures, 12

Treasures' home:

When Vicky came to pick them up from the Silver Dragon, Angel gave her the idea to invite Will and her friends over. They arrived at a 3 story house. The front lawn was covered with yellow, pink, red and purple flowers.

"You got a nice place," Irma said amazed at this huge house, I mean mansion.

They entered the foyer which was pink and yellow and the first thing they saw was a huge picture with twelve signs: a heart, the sun, the ying and yang, a four leaf clover, a puppy, a star, a cloud, a hand, a rainbow, a gift, a flower and a book.

"What are those symbols for?" Will pointed to the picture. Lourdes looked at Will then at the painting. She smiled and decided to tell her what they meant.

"Those are our middle names," laughed Lourdes. Witch looked at her and did not get why she was laughing. "The hear stands for love and that's Sandy's symbol and name."

"You see," Morgan began. "Sandy is love because she is the 5th oldest and our belief is that the 5th oldest in a family is love."

"What sign are you?" Taranne asked quite interested on what the sisters were saying.

"I am the rainbow, hope," she answered. "I am the second oldest which makes me ever sweet hope. Vicky being the eldest is intelligence, the book and Jonas is peace, the ying and yang."

"I'm loyalty, the dog," Lourdes smiled. "So it's hard for me to choose sides in a fight between my friends and sister because I love them and always be loyal to them."

"Honey and I are dreams and destiny," Angel said pointing to the cloud and star.

"Sunny likes being the sun," the little girl said. "Sunny is happiness." Sunny never says 'I' or 'me' she uses her name all the time. Hay lin smiled at the little girl's cuteness.

"I'm luck, the four leaf clover," Isabelle said. "I bring luck to everyone but me!"

"Chloe hear doesn't talk since mom had died." Ruby pointed to the gift, "she is generosity and I am the flower, forgiveness."

"And last but not least heal, I am the hand," Rochelle said jumping up to point to the hand healing an injured animal.

"That's so cool." Hay lin touching the painting. "Does the symbols match you're personality?"

"Only some of us," pointed out Sandy. "It matches Vicky, Isabelle a bit, Morgan and ever cute Sunny and quiet Chloe." Sandy smiled at herself, "I couldn't love anyone else besides my sisters and friends."

Will laughed, "Sandy did I tell you, that I LOVE you're hair?"

"Sunny likes Will's hair," the light pink headed girl said putting up at Will with one hand and the other hand playing with her orange dress.

"She's so sweet," Cornelia said touching Sunny's cheek. "I wish my little sister was like her."

"Hey, I just noticed something," Jonas said. "When you put you're initials together they spell W.I.T.C.H."

"Hey it doesn't it," lied Will.

"Come guys in the living room," Angel pulled on Irma's hand. Irma looked at the little girl and noticed they had the same hair color.

Will and Cornelia looked around at the living which was covered with pictures of the girls. Will's favorite was the one with Sunny on Sandy's lap and the background was Ruby giving Honey and piggyback ride. "That was a close one, Will," sighed Cornelia.

"You're telling me."

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Vicky asked beside the door leading the way to the main kitchen?"

"Sunny and I want cookies!" exclaimed Rochelle. Rochelle is the loud, annoying one of the sisters. She is a lot like Irma. Only difference is her hair was midnight blue.

"Where's you're washroom?" Cornelia asked.

"Through that hall and the first door on you're left." Isabelle pointed to the hallway with more pictures but these pictures were the symbols. Cornelia looked at all of them amazed by their beauty.

When she came out of the washroom she noticed and a piece of paper on the floor and decided to pick it up and put it back on the side table. Some how a force told he to read it and she did. The letter stated:

Dear Sisters 12,

I am very glad that you came back, treasures. Without you the world will miss all you're amazing gifts. 2000 years ago when you were first here you did such amazing things, now that you are back 2000 years later I expect that you do the some things. But I must warn you, a great evil are after you, treasures. Vicky please protect you're sisters!

Sincerely Father Brave

Cornelia just stared at the letter knowing that it is true. The sisters have lived 2000 years ago. She dropped the letter and quickly went back to the living room. It wasn't troubling her that the sisters were 12 treasures 2000 years ago to help the Earth, the most troubling thing is that another great evil wants to take over the world.

**Next on Sisters, 12, Cornelia can't take it anymore and tells someone what she has read. Two sisters are missing and are presumed dead by Father Brave. Who does Cornelia tell? Who are the sisters? Who is this Father Brave and why is he being skeptical? And who or what is this great evil that is after the 12 treasures? Read more and find out the answers. **


	4. Broken

It was almost 6 pm, okay 5:55pm to be exact and Cornelia kept getting for fidgety as the seconds ticked away. No one noticed but Irma, "Corny, why are you so fidgety?"

"I'll tell you later," Cornelia answered, biting her lower lip.

"Vicky, Sunny and I are going to water the garden now," Angel said holding up the watering can. Sunny looked at her older sisters with one finger in her mouth.

"Hurry though, it's almost Sunny's bath time," Vicky replied. Angel giggled and took Sunny's hand left through the back door.

"Lourdes and I are just going to the garage to fix her bike," Honey said holding the tool box. Lourdes was standing behind her older sister, sulking.

"What's wrong Lourdes?" Sandy asked holding a cookie in her hand. She has been holding the same cookie for an hour now.

"Honey's a meanie; she said I couldn't help her that I can only watch!"

"Honey at least let Lourdes do something, it is her bike," Sandy said finally finishing her cookie.

"Why should I?" Honey replied. "It's her fault her bike broke!"

"Honey, watch you're mouth!" Vicky shouted.

"What are you going to do? Hurt me?" The sky blue headed girl exclaimed.

"Just wait till I tell father!" Vicky said so loud that a picture on the wall near Taranee fell.

"It's getting late, I have to go home now," Hay lin said a bit sad. She stood up and thanked Vicky and the rest for being so kind to them. "Stop by the restaurant anytime!"

"Bye Sandy, see you tomorrow," Cornelia waved a bit shyly.

"Bye!" The sister's said all together. Vicky closed the door behind them and leaned on it.

Honey being as mad as she was pushed Lourdes out of her way. Lourdes being weak and small fell on her left arm and broke it.

"Honey!" the light blonde hair girl shrieked in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Chloe asked for the first time ever since their mom had passed away.

"You spoke," Lourdes gasped almost forgetting how much pain she was in. She pointed to the middle of her arm staring at her raven black headed sister.

"Honey, why did you do that for?" Isabelle yelled. Honey with tears in her eyes ran out the back door crashing into Sunny.

Sunny being tough just looked at her crying sister. Honey again ran down the block to who knows where. Honey running so fast didn't notice she ran pass Will, Cornelia and Irma.

"Wasn't that Honey?" Will asked. "I think something happened let's go!" So off the three girls ran to the direction Honey was running from. They reached the house to see Vicky driving a red Sienna with Lourdes crying, Isabelle, Sandy, Angel, Honey, and Chloe.

"What happened?" Irma asked Morgan.

"Get in I'll explain on the way." Morgan opened the door to a silver Sienna to let in Will, Ruby and Rochelle. "Can you guys stay here if Honey comes back?" Cornelia, Irma and Jonas nodded.

After the girls left Jonas explained to the two remaining girls that Vicky took Lourdes to the hospital and Morgan went looking for Honey.

When Jonas left to call the police about Honey, Cornelia decided to tell Irma what she had read.

"Irma…the sisters have lived here once before…." That's how she started. Irma listening carefully wasn't as shocked as Cornelia was, knew that the girls are here to save the world. She told Cornelia this and the blonde relaxed a bit, but the thought of a great evil still freaked her out a bit.

Honey's Pov:

'I didn't mean to hurt Lourdes.' I slowed down a bit to take a breath, my face was soaked from my tears. 'I think I should head back and apologize. But hey are so mad at me. I mean Isabelle yelled for the first time, Vicky I bet would hate me and Lourdes wouldn't ever speak or look at me.' I stopped and sat on the grass. 'Sandy, Ruby and Jonas would ignore and refer to me as a third person, Sunny wouldn't ask me to play with her if knew what had happened. Rochelle and Morgan would talk to me but not as much, and Angel and Chloe wouldn't even notice me!' A dark figure started to approach me. I stood up and walked backwards but it kept moving faster and faster till I was caught. I screamed, kicked and punched but it wouldn't let me go. It took me in its car, where no one can hear me and I knew I couldn't do anything any more, I will just pray and wait.

Around 8pm Vicky had arrived home. Lourdes had her arm in a cast and sling, but she was fast asleep.

"Thanks Irma and Cornelia for staying here waiting for Honey," Vicky said. "Is she back?"

"No," Jonas responded sadly. "I hope she does soon."

With Morgan:

"Honey!" yelled Morgan around the park.

"Honey, where are you?" shouted little Rochelle.

"Honey!" yelled Will and Ruby.

Suddenly a little white rabbit caught Rochelle's eye. The rabbit seeing the browed headed girl ran into the woods. Rochelle the animal lover had to follow, thinking she has to pet the bunny and maybe Honey was hiding there. Rochelle entered the woods but the rabbit was no where to be seen.

Behind Rochelle a dark figure put his hand over her mouth and run off with her to his car. Rochelle being small, happy and weak just let him take her, there was no effort to get free. As Rochelle was dumped in the car she saw a familiar face.

"Honey," she whispered. "Honey, I'm scared," the child whimpered.

"It's going to be alright I am here," Honey replied holding on to her little sister tightly.

"Morgan where's Rochelle?" Ruby panicked. "She was right there, beside the bushes!"

Morgan pulled out her cell and called Sandy, since Sandy and her were the only ones with a cell and for some reason the home phone was busy when she called earlier.

"Hello?" Sandy answered.

"Sandy, bad news Rochelle's missing!"

"What?" Sandy yelled.

"Let me talk to Vicky."

"Can't she's on the phone with Father Brave."

Phone with Vicky:

"Father Brave help us find Honey!" Vicky said crying.

"She's dead by now," Father Brave said like he didn't even care.

"Hold on," Vicky replied. "Father, Rochelle is missing too!"

"She's dead too," Father Brave said once again.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you saying this?"

"I'm just telling the truth, dear."

"Don't you dare call me dear! Go to HELL!" With that Vicky hanged up the phone.

Father Brave put down his phone and tears flowed down his eyes. A figure came and put its hand on Father's shoulder, "It's for the best!"

Father Brave looked and Honey and Rochelle unconscious on the floor not knowing if they were dead or alive. He put his face on his hands and said sorry so many times.

Treasures' Home:

"I want to help!" yelled Cornelia grabbing on to Jonas's arm.

Jonas stared at Vicky wide eyed. Vicky nodded and Jonas looked at Cornelia, Will and Irma. "If you want to help, sit down, we need to tell you something,"

**What does Jonas tell them? Are Honey and Rochelle alright? Who is this figure? What will happen to Father Brave? Will WITCH be able to help? Next time on Sisters, 12, two older sisters search for Honey and Rochelle against Vicky's rule, one sister gets attacked by an illness and might not survive and one thing happens to Taranee that devastate WITCH. Read more and find out nest on chapter 5, Forever More. **


End file.
